


Cursing the Sky

by storyRETRO (storyranger)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), spoilers for X-Men 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyRETRO
Summary: Logan reflects as Jean dies...
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)
Kudos: 1





	Cursing the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Published Feb 3, 2008 with the following note:  
> I thought this up last night, after watching X-men 3; it just sorta waltzed right into my head fully written…

“I love you,” I say as my claws come out.

I had to do it. There was no other way. I see anger, pain, fear flash across her eyes and then-

Jean.

The Jean Grey I knew and loved.

She smiles. In relief? Thanks?

Forgiveness. She knows it was the only way.

Her eyes close.

Why was there no other way?

Why?

I stare at the sky, cursing it.

Why did they all have to die?

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [Feb 2008] Yes, I know it’s short, but like I said, I had to write it… I too was annoyed with the ending of X3…


End file.
